


i told you not to read that, darling.

by skjes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skjes/pseuds/skjes
Summary: Reader snoops through Spencer’s stuff. He is not happy about it.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 32





	i told you not to read that, darling.

You sighed, swinging your legs back and forth from your position propped up on the kitchen counter. Softly humming to yourself, you tried to find ways to occupy your free time. Your boyfriend was gone on a case and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Boringgggg. He had previously given you a key to his apartment, logically stating that it was only the smart thing to do. Seeing as you spend so much time there anyway. 

Pushing off of the counter, you stand and begin rifling through your boyfriend's bookshelves, trying to find something to occupy yourself with. Moby Dick is in his elementary section??? God. You let your head thump against the bookshelf, frustrated. Why did I decide to date a guy who doesn't read any normal books? After your show of annoyance however, something falls off the bookshelf and lands itself open at your feet. Curiously, you lean down and gently pick it up. It's pages are tinged yellow with time, and they've slightly began to curl at the edges. You almost weren't even sure that it was a book, it didn't appear to be one. 

At first glance it looks like a dictionary, it's leather bound and has a feather sticking from the top. With a lightbulb going off in your head you make the connection. It isn't a book. It's a journal. Spencer's journal. The front cover seems to be embroidered with his name and the year 2000 on it. Your mind seems to recall a conversation you had with Spencer about this specific journal, but you can't quite remember why. 

Sitting at the bar's nearest table, you holler out to one of Spencer's coworkers, "JJ! Come join us in truth or dare!" You throw your head back laughing when she offers you a disgusted look. "Boo. Buzzkill!" You hear the playful tone of the one and only Derek Morgan from beside you. He throws a hand on your shoulder offering a sympathetic smile. "It's alright. We can just torture pretty boy on our own," He grins, gesturing to a disgruntled Spencer. "I said I wasn't interested!" He flicks a paper airplane off his palm, sighing. 

About twenty minutes later, you find yourself six rounds into truth or dare with almost every member of the BAU, save for JJ and Rossi. Derek turns to Spencer with an evil glint in his eye.

"Truth, eh? Then tell us, pretty boy genius. What's an embarrassing secret that you've never told anyone before?" 

The man in question snorts before muttering a, "Well it wouldn't be a secret anymore if I told you, now would it?" He leans in dramatically anyways, entertaining his inebriated coworkers and girlfriend. "From the ages of thirteen to twenty i wrote in a journal every year." 

He leans back, shaking his head with his palms over his face. "Wait. You're telling me you kept DIARIES??" You let out a shriek of laughter before the rest of the team joins in. Even the uncharacteristically unenthusiastic Hotch cracks a smile. "It's not that funny guys! You know, statistics actually suggest that over the course of puberty, at least 83% of teenagers keep a diary. What's even more interesting i-is that—" 

"Spence." 

Your eyes widen as you realize what this has to be. No. Freaking. Way. You let out a giggle before coming to a moral crossroads. To read or not to read... This is almost too good to pass up. You go to push open the leather cover, before a hand meets your wrist, stopping you. In your memory recalling state, you seem to have not heard the front door opening. 

"Darling." 

Fuck. 

You whirl around to meet the unimpressed face of your favorite profiler. 

"Hey love. I didn't know you guys got home early. How was Springfield?" You lean up to kiss him, only to meet a hand at your chin, keeping you at a distance.

"I told you not to read that." He muses, with a bored expression on his face. Your face flushes before meeting his eyes. He’s staring at you a with a piercing glare, with an undertone of wrath beneath it. He looks absolutely livid. 

"Sorry!! It fell when I was browsing your books. It dropped at my feet and I was curious, I promise! I didn't actually get to see anything." You ramble, hoping to god he believes you, regardless of it's the truth or not. (It is, but you don't know if he knows that.) 

His hand strokes your chin for a moment, considering it. His fingers stretch out over the side of your face, while still pinning your wrist away from the item in question. He studies your face intensely, checking for signs of disloyalty. Finding none, he decides to antagonize you further. 

"Are you lying to me, sweetheart?" He slowly drops his hand to lightly rest at your neck, adding the slightest hint of pressure. Your breath catches in your throat before slowly nodding. “I promise.” He sighs, dropping his hand. He huffs out a laugh before pulling you in close by your waist. You relax into his embrace before giggling. “I missed you, Spence.” He leans down and presses his forehead to yours. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for leaving y’all hanging LOL i just wanted a short pissed off horny spencer oneshot. this is my first so uhh!! lemme know how i did :p


End file.
